Forgotten Friends
by xEmmaStarLoverx
Summary: This is my version of DN. Some friends are coming back to be with us. The characters aren't mine, but the developing Plot is. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, This is DN my way. I can't go on knowing L died and no one has yet to bring him back. So I am bringing him back, 'cause fuck Near and Mellow.

Warning: Foul language, Death and perhaps Boy x Boy. Heeeh. Will it be?

Disclaimer: Hm.. I guess I kinda own this somewhat but I don't own DN characters. Though the plot IS mine. Also Renko is mine.

A/N: I will be going back and forth on POVs so be ready.

Ooo

The workplace had gotten dull since Ryuzaki died. Everyone had either been sleeping more or not sleeping more. Who knew the death of one man could effect so many people?

"Okay guys!" Light said. "I know Ryuzaki died an all.. But won't this all be for nothing if we give up now?" Everyone looked at him. "Look, I know L -I mean Ryuzaki – Wanted me to take his spot if he ever died, but I found someone else, someone who knew Ryuzaki. Meet Renko." Light finished up.

The whole crew had got to know this 'Renko' fellow. He seemed to be a detective that use to work with L. He had been the first person beside Watari who knew about L and his real face/identity. "Hellow everyone, I am Renko."

In fact Renko looked like L, much in his appearance. Renko was a tan man. He stood 5'7 tall, when he stood straight and 4'11 when he was hunch back. His hair was combed, unlike L but he was still rather skinny at 135 pounds. He had dark green eyes and black hair. He seemed to prefer dark black clothes to light color clothes. He would always wear a loose black shirt and baggy black pants.

He could always be seen chewing on something. It was mostly metal objects but once in a long while it would be foam balls. Also, he seemed to sleep like nothing else. Always snoring as soon as you stopped talking to him. All he ever ate was ramen, that is, when he wasn't chewing on something.

Ooo

_Renko_

Everyone had learned to get use to me. They started treating me like L before. I guess they feel like I cover that hole up. Since I am so much like him. I had taken from his habits and made them my own. His ideas became my lessons. His brain became my brain while I learned from him and he became my mentor and friend. Well.. I was the next after him taken into Wammy's House so it made sense.

We had gotten somewhere in the Kira case, there were also 3 other people beside the original 2 Kira's we now needed to deal with. Anyway, I was walking to my room after another day of work when I stopped dead in my tracks at the entrance to the room.

"-It Can't Be." Was all I could say as I was in horror. My face frozen in shock. I couldn't move. Breathing wasn't a known fact of life to me anymore as I stared at what was infront of me.

Ooo

THATS THAT. For the first chapter. This is multi-chapteral so look forward. Yes, I am making my own plot for how they defeat Kira. So BACK OFF. But critisism is welcom. Do you like my cliffhangers? XD I just love to torture you xD. Keep up the views for quicker chapters and tell me how it's going!

-Michiyo


	2. Chapter 2

Warning: Spoilers, I guess Yaoi somewhat, short chappie

Disclaimer: I no own, Belongs to rightful owner

Ooo

"-It Can't Be." Was all I could say as I was in horror. My face frozen in shock. I couldn't move. Breathing wasn't a known fact of life to me anymore as I stared at what was infront of me.

Ryuuzaki was on the bed, he was picking candy after candy and shoving it into his mouth. When he looked up at me with those big black eyes I almost died. I mean I had to be dreaming right? Ryuuzaki died.

But there he was nibbiling away at his sweets. "R-Ryuuzak- L." I said in a deep tone whisper. I started to walk to him, I wanted this dream to last. L had been my idol when I was growing up. But then we took our own ways. He gave me the best grin he could muster and I almost died on the spot.

"Hello, Renko." His voice was so surreal. "You are probably wondering how it is I am here. Well you see, I was assuming that Light Yagami would try to pull something to kill me. So I had the shinigami hand over the notebook then save Misa Amane after I put her name in the notebook. She did this, thus killing herself. So at that precise moment when it was Misa Amane, A.K.A my turn to die. I just played the role." L supplied me the information.

All I could do in that moment was run up to him and grab him around the waist and start balling my eyes out. He hadn't died on me, he had proof of the killer so now we could lock him up, but I guess I was crying to loud.

"Renko, What's going on?" Multiple voice asked. The door slammed open at 4 worried, an curious men ran into the room. There eyes froze as they saw who it was. None of them could move, all except Light Yagami in a fit of rage. "HOW ARE YOU STILL ALIVE?" He asked, me and L knew he had the tone of voice that was angry but the other took it for a sincere question.

Then he went on to explain it to them like he had done me. "That is that." He finished in a sly tone. He began to eat on some cookies he had as one of his many sweets. "How did you get the notebook? What about the notebook your name was written in?" Questions came from within. The circle.

"As yes, you see, after the last owner, I was one of the first to touch it, so, that means anyone of us could use it since the others had not yet. Since I was the first to use it then it means it was mine. As for the other notebook, that was all Watari. He was spying on Mr. Yagami and saw where and how he put the notebook. So we simply took that one and changed it with a plain notebook with printed words on it."

All eyes were on Light. His eyes showed fear and anger. Looking at L. He moved.

Ooo

Im a horrible person, aren't I? Review on things you think I should do with this. HAPPY 4th OF JULY!


End file.
